Dragon Invasion
by Yours truly - Pride
Summary: The six male dragon slayers are now at the mercy of Wendy and would do anything for her. When her precious brownies are destroyed during a Fairy Tail guild brawl, chaos and hilarity ensues. One-shot. Do read and review. T for language.


**Pride: This is my first attempt at humor, so please humor me (pun totally intended) and read this fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

* * *

Narrator's Perspective

'_Thoughts_'

_"__Speech" _

**"****Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time_

* * *

**Dragon Invasion**

a Fairy Tail original fanfiction

* * *

After the Grand Magic Games, when everyone thought everything was over and that they could take a break, the unexpected happened.

The Eclipse Gate had been breached, opening a portal into the past and allowing the dragons, mythical beings and lords of the land in the past, to enter the future, allowing the futuristic Rogue Cheney to attempt to invade the country.

Before, during the Grand Magic Games, all the guilds of Fiore had faced off against each other to establish their own guilds as the top guild in Fiore, sometimes with hostility and unhealthy competition.

Despite all that, when the dragons wreaked havoc through the capital city of Crocus, the strongest mages and guilds in Fiore, all banded together to fight the calamity that threatened to destroy their futures.

While the rampage of the dragons had cost the Kingdom of Fiore billions of jewels in reparations, it brought about a benefit to the entire kingdom. This event made the legal mage guilds grow closer to each other, building trust and care amongst themselves as they fought alongside each other.

Of all the mages who fought on that fateful day, perhaps the ones who grew closest to each other to the extent of considering each other as siblings, would be the Dragon Slayers.

The seven dragon slayers known in existence – Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Kurogane Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and Erik, otherwise known as Cobra.

With the exception of Laxus and Erik, the rest of the dragon slayers were raised by dragons, allowing them to understand each other's feelings of betrayal, pain and hurt perfectly when their dragons left them, or in the case of Sting and Rogue – when they had to kill their foster parents with their own hands.

This sense of understanding drew them closer, and they established their own "nest" of siblings, and they generously accepted Laxus and Erik into their nest, even though they were not "true dragon slayers".

After the events of the Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse Gate, the seven dragon slayers became nearly inseparable despite being in different guilds. They decided to officially call themselves "The Princess' Guard". Don't ask why.

Okay, fine, if you really, badly want to know why. The nest's youngest member, Wendy, is why. Let's just say, when Wendy decides on something, she won't take no for an answer. No, she isn't a spoiled brat, nothing like that. Her pseudo-brothers aren't pushovers, either. To the rest of the world, they are tough, scary dragons that you don't want to mess with, but when it comes to Wendy, they all become "big softies", and I quote Gray Fullbuster, who by the way, ended up with six fist marks on his body for saying that.

The brothers dote on their dearest sister with such care and would go to great lengths just to make her smile, one of the best examples being that they gave in to Wendy's suggestion for their nest's name. Well, it took her a good ten minutes of looking at them with her puppy-eyes, but in the end they conceded defeat.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild, Master's office_

Fairy Tail's sixth master, Makarov Dreyar, sat in his office, going through the reports from the New Magic Council and complaints – his "brats" were as destructive as ever, but thankfully he had the prize money from the Grand Magic Games to pay for the reparation costs.

Flipping through the pages of reports, he suddenly saw a whole stack of reports on the destruction and damages caused by The Princess' Guard.

_'__The Princess' Guard? What kind of name is that anyway? Six of them are men, for goodness' sake! This is not a manly name at all! *sigh* I sound like Elfman now…must be all that work getting to me. It's all Gildarts' fault! Stupid brat, left off on a journey all by himself and left me to struggle on my own!"_

He scanned the contents of the letters of complaint from the Magic Council, each consecutive letter causing more sweat to pour down his forehead.

'_These brats…what have they done?!'_

_'__Beating up a pedophile in Crocus Mall because "he looked at Wendy wrong", destroying the top four floors of the shopping mall in the process?"_

_'__Chasing away all the children from a playground "so that Wendy could play on the swings"?'_

_'__Blowing up an entire cinema because "the sad ending of the movie made Wendy cry", leveling the entire structure to the ground?' _

_'__Pulverizing an entire flock of rare and protected species of migratory birds "because the birds soiled Wendy's dress"?'_

_'__Oooohhh nooo nonono I'm not reading the rest of the reports. I want to live a little longer, I don't want to die of a heart attack so soon, thank you very much,' _he cried with anime tears running down his cheeks.

**CRASH!**

_'__What's that sound? I'll go down and check.'_

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

"_Fairy Tail! The Princess' Guard has come knocking!" _yelled Sting.

_"__Heh. A sissy name for a bunch of sissies," _Gray scoffed.

_"__Shut up, ice prick! Do you know how much trouble you're in right now?" _Gajeel cut in.

_"__You fools! Just this morning, Wendy came crying to us. Guess why, dipshits?" _Laxus Dreyar spoke with a dangerous calm.

"_We heard the most interesting thing from her…apparently she was happily eating her chocolate brownies in the guild when all of a sudden, the strangest thing happened. A chair came flying and smashed all her brownies, save for one, little brownie. Now who could have done that?" _said Rogue, glaring at all the guild members, daring them to deny Wendy's claims.

All the guild members raised their fingers and pointed towards Gray, who shuddered rightfully, sensing his impending doom.

_"__Well, then Gray can apologise and we can get it over with, right? No need to glare like that," _Erza Scarlet spoke back, defending the rest of the guild.

"_Silence, Miss Scarlet!" _Cobra barked, causing everyone in the guild to take a step back in fear, and the slightest hint of fear to appear in Erza's eyes.

_"__What's going on here? I will not allow my children to fight amongst themselves!" _Master Makarov boomed.

_"__You too, Master!" _yelled Natsu, brandishing a rainbow-coloured nodachi which seemed to be made of…candy?

Since when did he know how to use that thing?

_"__Not even you shall be spared! When the brawl broke out and Wendy's precious brownies had been crushed, she was glad that at least one of her precious treats survived the ordeal. However, that last brownie was crushed too, by…a giant hand…" _he trailed off with a creepy tone.

"_Now, who's hand could that have been, hmm?" _

In that instance, all six dragon slayers present had their eyes shadowed by their bangs, wearing creepy smiles on their faces. They had shadows of titanic dragons behind them that were…rainbow-coloured?

Even this interesting observation did not stop the chills that ran down the spines of every guild member at the sight of the six dragons who had come to avenge their dearest sister's brownies.

"_Now, before we begin the manslaughter, we will allow only Romeo and Asuka to exit the guild – and you two, wait outside the guild until everything is over, got it? Only Romeo and Asuka are allowed to sit this out, got it? No-one-else. If any of you try…"_ but the unspoken threat in Gajeel's voice was completely unnecessary, as the rest of the guild was frozen in its spot in utter fear. Romeo and Asuka quickly scampered out of the guild as fast as they could to escape the dragon's wrath.

"_Now…you shall witness our newfound element of magic – we are the geniuses who created this magic, the only known users of this magic…" _Sting said.

.

.

.

**"****_CANDY DRAGON-SLAYING MAGIC!"_** they all yelled at the same time.

.

.

.

"_Whaaaaaaattttt?!" _echoed the whole guild in utter shock and slight relief.

"_Shut up, fools! Don't underestimate our new magic! BRING IN THE CANDY CANNON!" _ yelled Rogue.

Sting rolled in a rainbow-coloured automatic cannon into the guild.

There was a ring of rainbows around the group of dragon slayers, and when it cleared, they stood wielding weapons powered by candy magic.

Gajeel held a candy bazooka in his arms, making him look strangely badass despite the rainbow-colour of the weapon.

Laxus stood holding a sub-machine gun, with candy bullets, and the scar over his right eye turned rainbow-coloured.

The twin dragons of Sabertooth each held dual assault rifles in their arms.

Cobra had a longbow and candy arrows in his hands, and Natsu was seen holding dual daggers with rainbow blades.

In a flash, each of the six dragons took out an opponent each – namely Macao, Wakaba, Vijeeter, Reedus, Warren and Nab, making examples out of them.

"_The dragons' counterattack has begun, puny mortals!" _

_"__Raaaahhhh! We won't let you walk all over us, fools! I'll put you all in a blood offering for this!" _roared Titania, flashing forward, her sword drawn at the ready to slash at the six.

The dragon slayers noticed her movement, however they stood unmoving with confident smirks on their faces.

**SWISH! CLANG!**

The sound of swords clashing reverberated throughout the guild.

"_Not today, Erza (Titania) Scarlet! I shall be your opponent!"_ Natsu challenged her.

As the two fought, Natsu seemed to be slightly overpowering Erza, which shocked the guild to no end.

"_It's time to get serious! __**Requip: Armadura Fairy!**__"_

_"__Hah! You think you're the only one who knows how to requip? I'll show you! __**Requip: Candy Knight's Armour!**__" _

Natsu emerged from a cloud of rainbow dust, wearing a shiny black-coloured full-body armour, black gauntlets and a rainbow coloured cape.

_"__Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?! The Natsu I know doesn't know how to requip!" _

_"__Less talk and more action, Erza," Natsu lunged forward, raising his arms to slash in an X-motion. _

Realizing the Erza couldn't handle this new Natsu on her own, Mirajane Strauss joined the battle, in her Satan Soul takeover.

_"__Flame Brain's up against the two strongest female mages of Fairy Tail. He's done for sure!"_ commented Gray though surprisingly enough, the three combatants were going toe-to-toe with each other.

_"__Silence, Gray Fullbuster! You will be getting your due punishment right now! Eat my candy bullets, bastard!" _snapped Sting, opening fire upon his adversary.

"_Stop screwing around!" _was his opponent's indignant and slightly amused response.

"_Gray-sama! Juvia will help Gray-sama defeat this evil man!"_

_"__Sting has made his move. I shall do so too!" _decided Rogue, engaging Lisanna and Cana in battle.

_"__Things are finally getting heated up! Time for me to enter the fray! First of all, let me deal with the other dragon slayers' annoying cats. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy certainly won't have the heart to hurt their cats," _said Laxus, rainbow-coloured sparks dancing off his skin.

The next moment saw deadly candy bullets flying through the air towards Happy, Carla and Pantherlily. The three exceeds swerved out of the way, taking on the challenge presented to them.

_ "__We will beat you Laxus! We are exceeds, fast enough to dodge all your bullets! You're going down!" _Happy challenged.

"_Yeah you show him Happy!" _yelled Lisanna over from where she was fighting Rogue with Cana.

"_We'll see about that,"_ the guild's resident lightning dragon slayer smirked.

"_You fiends! What have you done to our Laxus-sama?" _yelled Freed and Bixlow, lunging at the dragon-slayer nearest to them, Cobra, who gladly accepted the challenge.

"_Geeheehee! Guess it's my call then! I ain't losing to you, flaming moron!" _said Gajeel, firing at the closest person to him, which was Elfman. Elfman did not see the attack coming, and unable to conter it in time, he braced himself for its impact.

"**_Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"_**

Evergreen intercepted Gajeel's attack, teaming up with Elfman.

"_Gihihi, so it's two-on-one for me too, eh? Bring it on!" _

_"__Man! You can never beat our manly combination!"_

After a few short and intense moments, the six separate battles taking place in Fairy Tail ended. Erza, Mira, Freed and Bixlow lay on the ground, defeated, in a pool of…blood? No, that's melted ice-cream from Natsu and Cobra's last attack.

Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman and Evergreen all lay in a giant crater in the centre of the guild, all knocked out unconscious.

There were three Exceed-shaped holes in the wall, courtesy of Laxus Dreyar.

_"__E-EHHHHHH!" _echoed the whole guild in unison, quaking in their clothes at the sight of their strongest mages having been defeated by six monsters, despite fighting two-on-one, or in Laxus' case, three-on-one.

After a few tense moments filled with an awkward silence, Levy took charge of the situation.

_"__Guys, raise your heads high! The battle is not over yet! There is still one way for us to win, only one way. We have to fight candy…"_

_"__with candy!"_

_"__**Solid Script: Candy Whip!"**_

With another flourish of her hands, she designed two candy rifles for Alzack and Bisca.

_"__Alzack, Bisca, you shall be my army generals for this war! Fairy Tail, we shall never give up, no matter what!" _

With newfound determination, the guild charged forward with their weapons and magic at the ready to help them crush the impending threat in front of them.

Fairy Tail's counterattack had begun…

**"****_Chocolate Bombs!"_**

…or not.

Three perfectly-aimed chocolate bombs came flying through the air and hit Levy, Alzack and Bisca, dousing them in explosive liquid chocolate and instantly taking them out.

The perpetrator, a little blue-haired sky sorceress, was sitting on the railings of the second floor, shaking her legs back and forth in unrestrained glee, enjoying her revenge.

_"__I shall avenge you yet, my darling little brownies!" _

(Lucy: Wait, aren't only S-Class mages allowed to go to the second floor?!

Pride: Yeah, but we're in the middle of a war here, there's no one to enforce the rules. Especially not with Erza down.

Lucy: ToT )

Yes, indeed. Sweet, cute, little Wendy was sitting up on the railings with a demonic smile on her face.

"_I'm sorry, Wendy. I have no choice but to eliminate you for the sake of Fairy Tail," _decided Lucy, steeling her resolve.

_"__Are you sure, Lucy? My brothers and bodyguard won't let you, you know?" _

_"__I don't know who your bodyguard is and I don't care. I have to do this for the greater good. I just want you to know I'm really sorry for this," _Lucy closed her eyes, summoning Leo.

Leo/Loke jumped up towards Wendy, readying his fist for a punch.

"_I'm sorry, Wendy. I have to do this…for Lucy."_

**_"_****_Regulus Impact!"_**

**_"_****_Candy Crash!"_**

An unexpected spell hit Loke at the last moment, smashing him into the wall and saving Wendy.

The caster of the spell stepped out from behind Wendy.

"_GILDARTS?!" _the entire guild yelled, flabbergasted.

"_Heh, idiots," _snickered Natsu.

_"__I have realized the importance and significance of Candy Magic to the future of Fiore, so I decided to join The Princess' Guard and become the princess' personal bodyguard. Are you unhurt, Princess Wendy?" _ Gildarts responded sincerely.

"_Yes, I am, thank you very much my loyal bodyguard_," was his master's reply.

"_Gildarts joined The Princess' Guard? NOOO that mean more damages, and more money lost in reparations," _cried Master Makarov, shedding tears with dollar signs all over them.

"_SILENCE, MASTER! You shall now face our wrath! We will punish all of you in this final attack!"_ echoed the eight members of The Princess' Guard.

**"****_Candy Dragons…"_**

**_"…_****_Roar!" _**

Natsu released a red stream of magical energy, Sting's was orange, Laxus' was yellow, Gajeel's was green, Wendy's was blue, Rogue's was indigo and Cobra's was violet.

**_"_****_Candy Magic: Rainbow!" _**Gildarts cast a spell that drew the seven different-coloured rays towards himself, making them combine. He then redirected it towards the Master, who was shaking in fear at the display of power.

_Far away in the wreckage of the Grimoire Heart airship_

The ghost of Fairy Tail's and Grimoire Heart's ex-master, Purehito Hades, felt a strange satisfaction.

'_I feel so happy now. My death wasn't for nothing after all. The eight great warriors shall walk in my footsteps, and bring to light the true power of the One Magic that I spoke of! Soon, the world will be run by, and will thrive on the ultimate, One Magic! Candy Magic!'_

* * *

_Outside the Fairy Tail Guild Building, Magnolia_

Romeo and Asuka had stars in their eyes as they witnessed the guild go up in a rainbow-coloured explosion, rainbow-coloured dust floating around them.

Eight figures surrounded by faint rainbow-coloured auras walked out of the destruction and carnage, their faces glowing with the pride of triumphant victors.

"_Natsu-nii! That was so cool!" _Romeo gushed excitedly.

"_Heh. Those ignorant fools received the judgement of the Candy Legion, or better known as The Princess' Guard, 'cause ain't nobody messes with the Candy Dragons. Ain't-no-body." _

_"__Say, Romeo and Asuka, how would you like to join The Princess' Guard?" _

_"__For real?! We can?!" _

Nod.

"_Of course! We'd love to join!" _

This event was merely a trigger, a catalyst for a much greater event that swept the world off its very foundations. It was an event that would later go down in history as …

The Great Candy Revolution.

The revolution that rendered all previous knowledge of magic useless, and made candy magic the basis of all magic known and in use. The revolution that led to the revival of the once-extinct species of magical creatures – the unicorns.

Yes.

The time has come, and nothing will ever be the same again.

The dragons have invaded the land, modified it, and have no intention of giving it back.

* * *

**_Extra Scene (Omake) _**

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in a seat and clutching her stomach, waiting impatiently for her turn to see the doctor. She was silently cursing the people who were responsible for her condition, The Princess' Guard.

"_Lucy Heartfilia!" _came the melodic voice of the ever-smiling nurse, interrupting Lucy from her musings and informing her that it was her turn to see the doctor.

She entered the doctor's room and sat in the seat.

"_Miss Heartfilia, correct?"_

A grimace, and a nod.

_"__Right, may I know why you have come to see me today?" _

_"__I-I've been having a b-bad stomachache for the p-past three days, and the p-pain is unbearable."_

_'__Hmm…that could be because she had an unhealthy diet…kids these days, they eat too much candy. I don't even see what's so great about candy.' _

Far away, Gajeel growled. The Princess' Guard had found yet another target that needed to be punished for insulting candy.

Back at the hospital, Lucy was still clutching her stomach, trying her best to speak clearly despite her pain.

"_So, do you have any symptoms? Anything like headaches, migraines, nausea, vomiting?" _enquired the doctor again.

"_Y-yeah."_

_"__What is it?" _

_"__I-I've b-been…p-puking rainbows." _

The expression on the doctor's face was so priceless, it almost made all the trouble Lucy had been through worth it.

_Almost._

* * *

**Pride: Yeah, finally done! I felt that it was a little too serious at the beginning, before it went completely batshit crazy. I had fun typing this out, so I hope you had fun reading it too. I drew some inspiration for this story from "Bad Influence" by Aryndiel, so do go and read it too. **

**Last but not least, thank you for reading this story, please read and review, your reviews mean a lot to me. **

**Yours truly, Pride. **


End file.
